Let it Rain
by SmilesFade
Summary: She didn't bother with shoes or a coat, she wanted to feel the cold drops hit her naked shoulders, and she wanted to feel the mud between her toes, no, what she really wanted was to be free. So she found him. TROYPAY. Based on Keri Noble's 'let it rain'


_I didn't know if I would ever feel the same  
The way I used to feel before you'd gone  
I didn't know if the ache would ever go away  
I only knew I had to go on  
_

She sat in the same place she sat every time it rained, on a kitchen chair in front of the window. She loved watching it rain, she loved running and dancing and even singing in the rain. It made her feel new, and cleansed.This was exactly what she needed. Two weeks ago her long time boyfriend broke up with her, leaving her crushed. For the past fourteen and a half days, she had sat inside, all depressed. She reminded herself of an old depressed lady she'd seen on a movie once._  
_

_I know I should've noticed it was coming  
But I just wanted to pretend I was blind  
I don't know if you ever really loved me  
Or maybe you were just passing time  
Well I guess you'll never know  
But I've finally let you go  
And the rain may be falling on my window  
But I feel like I'm coming alive  
Yesterday I was trying so hard not to cry  
But today I feel fine  
Let it rain_

She didn't bother with shoes or a coat, she wanted to feel the cold drops hit her naked shoulders, and she wanted to feel the mud between her toes, no, what she really wanted was to be free... that was what this was for, freedom. She pushed through the doors and ran around the large yard. She danced and screamed of joy. Just yesturday she was miserable, but right now, today she was okay, she was over her boyfriend. Ready to move on as a free women. All thanks to a little rain. She pulled her pony tail out, causing a bundly of blonde, untamed curls to spill all over her shoulders. The rain kept pouring. The girl kept dancing. She was soaked, her curls stuck to her back from the moisture. Her tank-top was drenched and her feet,brown, from mud. She looked out of character but, she didn't mind. She loved this. In a month she was off to college, and she needed this release.

_I know you always thought I'd stay here waiting  
Just in case you wanted to come back  
But you never thought I might start healing  
And maybe I just would not want you back  
Well I guess you'll never know  
But I've finally let you go_

As she danced crazily around the yard, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, and brunette boy watching her. She stopped dancing, she walked toward him. He handed her a bundle of flowers with a card that said sorry. She was already over him. An hour ago, she would have been vulnerable, she would have tossed her light arms around his neck and kissed him. Right now, she wouldn't. She grabbed the floweres and threw them in the mud."I'm not." she said slowly and walked away, to restart her freedom dance.

_  
I know I should've noticed it was coming  
But I just wanted to pretend I was blind  
I don't know if you ever really loved me  
Or maybe you were just passing time  
Well I guess you'll never know  
But I've finally let you go  
And the rain may be falling on my window  
But I feel like I'm coming alive  
I know I should've noticed it was coming  
But I just wanted to pretend I was blind  
I don't know if you ever really loved me  
Or maybe you were just passing time  
Well I guess you'll never know  
But I've finally let you go  
And the rain may be falling on my window  
But I feel like I'm coming alive  
Yesterday I was trying so hard not to cry  
But today I feel fine  
Let it rain_

She was sick of her own lawn, so she made her way over to the park, leaving the flowers in the mud and the confused ex-boyfreind who she watched get back in his car and leave, out of the corner of her eye. Before she reached the swing-set, it had stopped raining and the sun was shining. The sun beamed down on her shoulders, so bright it felt like a spot-light, and made her want to dance again. The park was empty, wet and lonely, she wasn't anymore though. Now she was full, happy and content.. although she was a little wet. Somehow the rain had magically cleansed her soul, washing away all the hurt and pain, leaving her happy, once again. She sat on a swing. She didn't swing, just watched her surroundings. There was a bluejay gleefully flying from tree to tree, happy the rain was up. A dog wandered aimlessly past the park. She closed her eyes and let herself feel the rain dry off her skin, letting any remaining streams roll down her back and onto the the ground. She stayed like that until she heard the swing next to her creak, the way it did when you swung, she definatly knew that sound, she had been releasing her soul at this park since she was eight and they moved to the nieghborhood. She set her soul free and let it wander around till the street lights came on then she'd gather her thoughts and head home. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see who was swinging next to her. "Hi." she said lightly. The boy nodded, He too was fully soaked from the rain. "You walk a long way here, that why you're wet?" she asked, tightning her grip on the chain of the swing. "No, no.. I was, being free, dancing in the rain.. I live across the street." he explains tugging at the hem of his shorts. She didn't think she heard him right, **he** didn't seem like the type to dance in the rain, than again, niether did **she.** They sat silently. Eventually it started to rain again. They both felt a farmiliar adrenaline rush. "Shall we dance, Sharpay?" he asked standing up. She smiled hearing him say her name. "We shall, Troy." she said grabing his hands and leaping around the park. They were muddy, their hair was frizzing from the humidity, they were so cold they had goosebumps the size of Texas, and so wet their hands resembled raisins. Yet they were the happiest people in the world. And they could spend the rest of their lives together, searching for rain, and being free.

_  
Yesterday I was trying so hard not to cry  
But today I feel fine  
Let it rain_

**A/N- This was just an idea I had when I heard the song, its by Keri Noble, the very talented song-writer/singer. Its based on my love of rain and freedom... Please review if you liked it, or even if you hated it..**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything mentioned in this story.. the song, or the characters, just the plot!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Annie-Ray**


End file.
